


Pressure

by perpetuallycaffeinated



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Asphyxiation, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-22
Updated: 2012-05-22
Packaged: 2017-11-05 19:49:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/410349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perpetuallycaffeinated/pseuds/perpetuallycaffeinated
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My first attempt at a thor/loki ficlet, pretty much PWP. Oh god how do I words. Ummm just some toppy!Thor, Loki and Thor being themselves and randomly finding themselves just up on a rooftop accidentally erotic asphyxiation. As they do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pressure

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo I'm not really sure exactly what this is. It's honestly just some PWP drabble that I originally left in someone's askbox on Tumblr while I was bored, and ended up wanting to expand it a bit. Sorry for the absolute suckatude.

Aesir's are blessed with an excellent memory. They have to be, if their thousands of years of life are not to be forgotten. However, sometimes Thor finds that these battles with Loki on Midgard blur into each other. After all, he reminds himself with regret, Loki treats it as one long feud that reached back all the way to the halls of Asgard. No matter the circumstances, it is always the same fight.  
  
Today Loki has brought another such fight to Thor and his friends. The god cannot think of anything The Avengers had done recently to rouse Loki's wrath.  
  
It is always possible, Thor muses, that his brother has merely grown bored.  
  
Thor cannot remember where their separate spats begin and end, and as he lands a blow with his bare first, nor can he remember when both he and his brother have thrown their respective weapons down. Mjolnir and whatever borrowed power Loki wields this time lay somewhere in the chaos, forgotten as the two gods beat and claw at each other with their bare hands.  
  
Having his brother like this, not even separated by the distance of a spear or hammer, makes the ever-present ache in Thor's chest twist. It has been far, far too long since his younger brother allowed him to come this close, even in violence.  
  
When Loki cranes his neck back, Thor does not even have time to think before both of his hands shoot forward to wrap around the pale expanse of skin. It is the only patch of Loki not bristling with armor, the long arch almost pathetically delicate set against the trickster's armored trappings.  
  
Thor misses the way Loki's wild eyes round slightly in surprise--he is too preoccupied with finally, _finally_ having Loki warm and alive under his hands. It feels right, like wrapping his hands around the shaft of Mjolnir after being cut off from its familiar power.  
  
Even here on Midgard surrounded by his new friends, Thor never has never stopped aching for his missing half. Now, with Loki's pulse warm and fluttering under his palm, the ache twists and grows, roaring in his ears until there is only one thing in Thor's mind.  
  
 _You have him. Do not let him go._  
  
Before Loki can wiggle away, Thor surges forward and slams both of them into the ground. His hands still don't leave Lok's neck as he covers the trickster's body with his own, cutting off any point of escape. In the back of his mind, Thor knows that this is a foolish position. Both of his hands are occupied, leaving any place on his body open to attack. Loki was never a for him when it came to brute strength, but he possesses stunning reflexes. Thor could find himself sporting a dagger through the eye.  
  
Thor knows all of this, and yet he cannot move his hands away from his brother's throat. If he is to die at Loki's hands, he thinks, steeling himself for the inevitable, it will be fighting to drag Loki back to his side.  
  
There  is a moment that Thor blindly accepts death at his brother's hand, then two, before Thor realizes that Loki also appears to have thrown tactics to the wind as well. Rather than reaching for one of the knives Thor _knows_ he has close at hand, Loki's hands have closed around his own. Loki stares at him with those wide eyes, not breaking eye contact as he scrabbles uselessly at Thor's hands. 

The thunder god has not closed off his airway entirely; he can hear tiny, delicate pants in the back of Loki's throat. He must know it is useless, but Thor can feel Loki struggling underneath him. His whipcord body twists and squirms beneath him, a shadow finally pinned to the ground, and Thor only squeezes tighter. Loki's eyes flutter closed at the added pressure and once again Thor finds himself moving forward and down, pressing his mouth against the curve of Loki's ear.  
  
"I have you, brother," he growls, "I have you." He almost doesn't recognize his voice, repeating the same phrase in a broken, feral tone. It must surprise Loki as well, because the trapped god whines, and By Yggdrasil, only Loki could make a sound that was simultaneously helpless and selfishly demanding.Thor is about to hiss more reassurances into his ear when, suddenly, Loki bucks, and he can feel the demanding curve of an erection through his trousers.  
  
There is no room in Thor's mind for shock or self-doubt. After being separated from Loki for so long, Thor feels as though he will go berserk with the vicious urge to possess and claim. Loki belongs with him, _to_ him, and as a part of Loki, this is Thor's to seize.  
  
He bites down on Loki's neck where he can, teeth alternately scraping over pale skin and his own fingers. His trickster makes another demanding noise, and suddenly Loki's fingers are urgent, tripping drunkenly over themselves to trace the curve of Thor's mouth, to delve inside and quiver in that soft place, searching for something.  
When Thor realizes what Loki wants, he gives a groan of his own, nipping Loki's jaw once before crushing their mouths together.  
  
Loki was trying to feel him _breathe_ , and if Thor thought he had lost control before, he was far, far gone now. He was no longer properly choking Loki, hands sliding up and down the curve of the other man's throat in a loving threat as he tries to find the sweetest way to grind their bodies together.  
  
His brother has just shifted from delicious whimpers to even more demanding moans (and when Thor feels one long leg slide up and around his thigh, he becomes suddenly determined to find out just how demanding Loki can be,) when Thor's communicator crackles to life. Tony's voice is loud enough to be heard by both of them as he shouts into the tiny device.  
  
"Hey, big guy! Clint's found a couple stragglers three blocks down if you're game!"  
  
Thor knows Loki heard it. He feels the man freeze mid-groan beneath him, every muscle tense and on edge as Starksson's voice cuts through their moment.  
  
Thor doesn't answer for a moment, staring down at Loki in dumbstruck silence. Loki stares back up, breath still coming in those short gasps that make him want to fold back over the man and never, ever come up for reason or thought again.  
  
Of course, it is Loki that breaks the silence with a poisonous ( _jealous?_ ) barb.  
  
"It sounds like your mortal pets need your assistance, _big guy_ ."  
  
Thor knows that Loki is trying to be cruel, but he cannot concentrate on the words his  brother is saying. He can only notice how the trickster's voice has hitched lower, how Loki still has not unwound his leg from around Thor's waist, nor his fingers from his golden hair.  
  
Thor stands up, abruptly pushing himself out of Loki's grasp. It's the only thing he can do, besides what he sorely aches to at the moment: ignore the mortal world and wind himself up in Loki's mind and body and let these things fall apart around them. Loki stares up at him with a sneer on his mouth, but he remains flat on his back, legs spread in an unmistakable gesture of what he was about to demand from the god of thunder.  
  
Just before Thor turns to leave and rush _( flee )_ to his friends' side, Loki slowly, carefully, _sensually_ slides one hand around his own throat.  
  
Thor knows that this is not over. It never is.    
  
  
  



End file.
